The present invention relates to new cationic lipids and synthetic intermediates therefor as well as their use for delivering therapeutic compounds, particularly anionic and polyanionic polymers such as nucleic acids and peptide compounds into eukaryotic and prokaryotic cells.
Workers have described lipids that are useful for delivering or transfecting into cells nucleic acids, peptides, proteins and other compounds such as lipophilic and anionic therapeutic agents (WO 96/10390; WO 96/01841; WO 96/01840; WO 95/35094; WO 95/12386; WO 94/05624; WO 94/00569; WO 93/24640; WO 91/16024; WO 90/14074; WO 90/11092; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,459,127, 5,283,185, 5,171,687, 5,286,634, 4,880,635, 4,857,319 and 4,229,360; Boussif et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 92:7297-7301, 1995; Budker et al. Nature Biotech. 14:760-764; Felgner et al. J. Biol. Chem. 269:2550-2561, 1994; Koff et al. Science 224:1007-1009 1980; Jaaskelainen et al. Biochim, Biophys. Acta 1195:115-123, 1994; Leserman et al. J. Liposome Res. 4:107-119, 1994; Lewis et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 93:3176-3181, 1996; Nabel et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 90:11307, 1993; Nabel et al. Hum. Gene Ther. 3:649, 1992; Nabel et al. Science 249:1285-1288, 1990; Philip et al. J. Biol. Chem. 268:16087-16090, 1993; Puyal et al. Eur. J. Biochem. 228:697-703, 1995; Remy et al. Bioconjugate Chem. 5:647-654, 1994; Ropert et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 183:879-885, 1992; Stribling et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 89:11277-11281, 1992; Tong et al. Acta Pharm. Sinica 27:15-21, 1991; van Borssum Waalkes et al. Biochim, Biophys. Acta 1148:161-172, 1993; Walker et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (U.S.A.) 89:7915-7919, 1992; Zalipsky et al. FEBS Letters 353:71-74, 1994; Zhu et al. Science 261:209-211, 1993; Xu et al. Biochem. 35:5616-5623, 1996; D. D. Lasic Liposomes: From Physics to Applications, Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1993.